una triste amistad
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: una simples palabras pueden acabar con una amistad, tan grande y terminar en lo peor. lean esto es algo que se me ocurrio.


Gundam wing no me pertenece, ni todo lo que escribiré con el. Todo esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines lucritos.

**Traicionaste mi confianza **

Relena se sentía mal después que lo que le hizo a hilde, traicionar su confianza. Así que se puso a enviarle msj de texto.

_Hilde lo siento no fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento._

_Loooooooooo sientoooooooooooooooo_

_No me castigues de este forma_

_Looooooooooo ciento no fue mi intención._

Así se paso toda la tarde hasta que hilde le empezó a responder los msj

_mira yo no se como lo vas a solucionar esto porque vs me arruinaste mi amistad con duo, así que vos la vas a solucionar así como lo arruinaste porque te dije NO LE VAYAS A PREGUNTAR y fue lo primero que hiciste traicionas mi confianza esto ya no va ser igual relena mi amistad contigo y duo, aun que digas SOLO por ESO te digo que SSIIIII porque después puede ser algo mas agrave._

_Un lo siento no arreglara nada ya que perdí mi amistad con duo._

yo no te castigo sos tu la que decidiste esto.

yo se que todos cométenos errores yo soy una de ellas pero no, te dije no y tu lo hiciste se que estoy haciendo muy injusta pero si estoy enojada así espera que me calme y después hablamos porque enojada soy muy grosera y mala y digo cosas muy malas te perdono de corazón pero dame tiempo para sanar heridas.

Fue todo lo que hilde le respondió ahora relena estaba llorando, esa locura, ese error la hizo perder a su única amiga (N/A: no es que no tengo al contrario le sobran, pero hilde era su única amiga ya que ella la quería como era, no por la corona, sino solo porque era relena)

Soy una idiota si tan solo hubiera deparado el daño antes de hacerlo, hilde no estuviese así. Relena se decía a si misma recordando lo ocurrido.

**-flashback- **

-Yo creo que a duo tú le gustas- relena le decía a hilde

-no vos como crees-

-si mira tú eres bien linda y agradable a cualquier hombre le puedes llegar a gustar-

-tú crees-

-claro, le voy a preguntar si le gustas-

-no, estas loca el va a pensar que me gusta-

-y no es así-

-no-

Hilde se va a comprar algo a la cafetería. Mientras relena ve a duo solo y le dice

-hola duo-

-hola relena-

-duo te gusta una de mis amigas-

-cual-

-una de mis amigas-

-una de tus amigas-

-hm-

-no-

-ok bye duo-

Hilde va entrando al aula y se topa con relena

-no, no le gustas-

-que hiciste-

-preguntarle-

-porque-

-solo le pregunte, alguna de mis amigas?-

-pero no eso no se hace, te dije que no lo hicieras-

**-fin del flashback-**

Relena pensaba, mientras caían sus lágrimas. _Como pude ser tan estúpida, soy una tonta ya me quede sin mi amiga. Esto me tiene que enseñar a cerrar mi bocota, hilde lo siento.__ La chica lloro toda la noche, que se podía esperar acababa de traicionar la confianza de su amiga._

_Pasaron los días y años para ser exactos 7años, hilde ya no era la misma con ella. Así que relena llego a tan triste soledad que murió de tristeza. Ese día en que hilde se entero acababa de casarse con duo, hilde no podía creerlo, después de tanto injusta fue ella con relena al preguntarle aquellas palabras que para ella fue el peor error de la vida que hizo relena. Ahora ya muerta ella no podría decirle que lo que hizo fue lo mejor porque la ayudo a ella y a duo a estar juntos._

-relena se que te juzgue mal, pero ahora yo te pido perdón- hilde se lo_ decía_ a la tumba de relena que esta siempre estaba bien adornada llena de flores y siempre con una foto de ella donde salía muy feliz, esa fue la ultima foto que todos vieron.

Hilde después de la muerte de relena todos lo días iba al cementerio, a veces se encontraba con dorothy quien no le perdonaba que ella fue la causante de la muerte de relena, y pocas veces se encontraba con heero.

Los doctores nunca pudieron determinar la causa de la muerte de relena, solo pocos sabían que fue por tristeza, y algunos como dorothy decían tristeza provocada por hilde.

Fin.

Si chicos lo siento pero es que el cole me tiene atareada, pero ya viene semana santa y me podre al día con Uds. Decidí hacer este cap. (es algo que me paso) bueno chicos deséenme suerte en el cole.

Bye lo quiero chicos. Atte. Princesas mía peacecraft.

FDA. No se como subir mas historias, me dice que ya llegue a mi limite de 15 y que tengo que activar algo no se, si alguien sabe por favor díganme que yo quiero subir mas historias. Ayúdenme. 


End file.
